Nice to meet you!
by Raika939
Summary: Natsu, a young, pink haired mage. Lucy, the blond princess of the heartfilia Estate. Complete with twists, misunderstanding, and the love of adventure, and the will to change. Maybe even love? sorry, bad summary Follow Natsu and Lucy meet in a train, then the most crazy twists ever.
1. Chapter 1

There was a young, pink haired, cute and handsome mage walking to a train station. Well, not exactly walking, but being dragged by a blue, talking cat. Well, duh, he had to be dragged. He was horribly motion sick.

"Don't worry Natsu, it will be short," The cat seemed to be consoling the mage.

"Happy, the only reason I am going on the train is because Erza will kill me if I don't get back in time," he groaned and got on the train. It started moving.

"Holy Shit-" he held his mouth and slowly got to his seat. He leaned against the window, trying to fall asleep.

He almost did. Until he was distracted by the smell of salt and strawberries, coming from an unknown source in front of his closed eyes. He cracked an eye open, and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful blonde, with chocolate brown eyes, clouded with tears, and tears made lines on her dust strewn face. His motion sickness was forgotten, as he felt helplessness and anger. Though he didn't know why.

The blonde noticed and hurriedly wiped her tears, and Natsu was mesmerized by her face.

"-going?" she finished asking.

"What?" Natsu realized she had asked a question.

"Where is this train going?" She asked again, her voice sounded strained.

"Um… wait, you don't know?! Why did you get on?!" Natsu was weirded out. Was the girl drunk or something?

"Um, no I didn't check, please?," another sob shuddered out of her. And she mumbled something again.

Oh, it was a break-up, probably.

"Was it a break-up?" Natsu asked. Having the habit of saying whatever was on his mind. Happy facepalmed himself.

The blonde stared at him, and as a tear strolled down her cheek as she turned away and stared at her pendant. Was it a gift from her ex?

Then the blonde got up, and started walking towards the exit.

"Yo? Blonde?" Natsu saw her and couldn't help but follow her. The train slowly halted. And the Blonde just jumped of.

So, what did the pink haired idiot do? Well, he followed her. She kept trying to shake him off, Natsu took that as a sign to keep trying to get close to her. She looked cool, and she was nothing like his own girl-friend, Lissana. Who hid her emotions behind a mask, and only caring about looks. This girl looked like she was in her PJ's, and she was walking alone at night, in an unknown place without any help.

Oh god.

That was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey? Blondie?" Natsu called out to her.

She kept walking.

"Blondie-Chi, Blondie-Chan!?" Natsu tried to make her look at him. Using every sort of nickname he could find.

She still kept walking, ignoring him.

Natsu caught the smell of salt from her tears. Oh God, she was crying again. Natsu felt so helpless at this moment, so he shouted apologies this time, " Sorry Blondie! I didn't mean to, please stop ignoring me,"

"Shut the **** up Pinkie!" she looked back at him, anger radiating of her like waves.

Natsu, being the dense idiot, replied, "No,". This was better then ignoring.

She started running towards the door to the outside of the train. Natsu followed her quietly, so as to surprise her. She brought out a key when she got here, and opened the emergency hatch.

Natsu wasn't smart but he did the math in his head:

Sad girl + moving train + opening train door while moving =

Natsu had a brain short circuit as he rushed out from his hiding spot yelling, "No! Don't! Your life is much more precious, Baka Blondie!" He grabbed on to her small frame, surprisingly delicate under her baggy PJ's. Meanwhile, the Blonde had already twisted the door 3 quarters, so the force of the impact jolted her hand and they went flying out the door. Natsu used everything he had to keep the Blondie in his arms safe. Holding her tight, while she screamed, also binding her arms around him.

Nice first impression Salamander, he thought to himself.

Just as Natsu braced himself for the impact, Happy the supercat came to the rescue! Just kidding, Happy came to the rescue. He grabbed Natsu's vest and they had a shuddered landing.

"That's why Gray has to come with you all the time, BAKA-NATSU!," Happy yelled as he kept on hitting Natsu's head, as they walked to the station.

"Shut-up, Happy! Miss Blonde here tried to suicide, I just save her," He shook Happy of his head.

"SHUT-UP, BAKA-PINKIE! I wasn't trying to suicide, I was going to jump off the train!" She yelled at him, her tears a faint memory.

"Doesn't that count as suicide?" Natsu asked. Because jumping off a train would kill someone.

"Not if you have this," She pulled out her key and said, "I summon thee, Aries!"(sorry, I dunno what she says there).

A really pretty lady with pink (actual pink, not salmon) hair came out. She wore a strapless wool dress that went upto her thighs and white stockings.

"hai, I'm really sorry," She apologized.

"About what?" Natsu asked.

"Leave it, Aries, Wool Wall!" She told Aries.

"hai, I'm sorry," She made a pink, fluffy, bed of wool, then disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Natsu asked.

Lucy grabbed him and placed him in from of the wall of wool.

"Now what?"

Lucy had a running start then yelled, "LUCY KICK!" Then kicked Natsu so hard he flew into the wool, then, instead of pain, felt a bliss of fluffiness and candy and more fluffiness.

"That," she concluded.

Then she left him in pure bliss as he started falling asleep in the candy wool.

Wait.

A girl in her PJ's all alone.

At night.

With only wool power and a kick.

Oh god.

That was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy gloated silently as she walked away from the nosy, pink haired, crazy man.

"_Was it a break-up?" _

His words pierced her heart all over again, and she fought to keep away tears.

Yes, it had been a break-up, and not only her own.

"_I'm sorry, Lucy-dear, I just don't love her anymore," Jude Heartfilia tried to explain to her 14-year–old daughter. _

"_Hello, my name is Nokari, your new mother," Jude's new wife smiled at her. _

"_But she was my MOTHER," Lucy wrote in her letter. _

"_Hey, my name's Sting," Lucy felt her 15-year-old heart lift as he smiled at her._

"_Will you go out with me?" Lucy was so happy she could cry._

"_I love you," She thought their feelings were mutual._

"_Hey, Luce, we need to talk," Sting wasn't turning up for their dates for quiet awhile. _

"_I'm sorry, but there's this other girl, and I think, I love her," The day the 16-year-old's heart wasn't anything but cold ice, and her face a mask. _

"_But I love to Sing! Please mother," Lucy let her tears slip in front of the lady, clad in gold, silver and rubies._

"_I would, but your father has written in his will, you are to be the next head, then marry the man in the Caulos Estate," She smiled sadistically, "You might like him," _

"_Leave, now," She growled at the man who pretended he knew her, the Head of the Caulos Estate. She cried into her pillow that night, and fell asleep like that. She cried about her mother, Layla, her dead father, and her love for singing. _

_Lucy left when she was 17. On her birthday, when she was to be bethrowed to the Caulos man. _

Lucy would have cried, after remembering all that. But she didn't have any tears left. As she walked through the streets, she could hear men wolf-whistling at her. She ignored them and tried to find the nearest Inn, she felt hungry.

A guy on a motor-bike started to follow her.

"Hey, Miss, where do you think you're going?" He called, whistling at her.

A group of people surrounded her.

She tried to get out one of her spirits, and then realized she didn't have he keys. And she had no fighting spirit. She would have screamed, until a pink blur jumped on her, in a bear hug.

"What do you, Bas***ds think you're doing to my girl?" He glared at them. Lucy could feel herself going red in his grasp around her frame.

"Scram, you Baka's," He grinned, "or should I make you,"

They caught sight of something on his shoulder, "Ah Sh*t, he's part of Fairy Tail, let's go," then they all fled.

"So, Blondie, are you Ok?" He asked, grinning down at her.

"Thank you," She mumbled into his shirt, then collapsed, because she knew she was safe.

"My name's Lucy, Lucy Heart-," She passed out before giving her full name.

She fell asleep in the hands of a stranger.

Isn't that bad?

But you know what?

It wasn't for her.


End file.
